


i still taste your kisses

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: collection of kiss prompts originally posted to tumblr dot com!





	1. a puzzlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

“This is stupid. How are we supposed to do this puzzle if we don’t know what the final picture is?” Jake huffs, leaning back against the couch in defiance. Amy had insisted that tonight’s date night in would involve jigsaw puzzles - with no wine so that they could focus properly - but ten minutes in and Jake’s attention span is already wavering.

“Let’s keep at it, babe,” Amy encourages, diligently piecing more of her section together. “I really want to finish this one before bed.”

She’s been a little on edge all night, not so anxious that Jake feels compelled to outright ask her if anything’s wrong, but enough for him to do as she says without challenging it. He rubs her back gently and shifts into a cross legged position, reaching for a handful of jigsaw pieces to organise by colours. (A month into dating, Amy had taught him her strategy behind complex jigsaws and, like most things she teaches him, he’d internalised her words as gospel.)

“Where’d you even buy this?”

Amy hesitates for a moment. “Uh, it came free, with the Central Park jigsaw,” she mutters, keeping her eyes well trained on the array of pieces in front of them.

“Okay, weirdo,” Jake says, eyeing the way her cheeks blush slightly.

They continue in relative silence for another five minutes, Jake acutely aware that Amy keeps glancing over at him. It’s another five minutes (of Jake mainly wishing he’d been the one to choose their date night activity) before everything starts to align and the entire jigsaw starts to make sense.

“Wait-” Jake says tentatively, unsure if he’s thinking along the right lines. “This is a stork.”

Amy nervously bites her lip, a small, hopeful smile forming on her face.

Jake’s expression is the nearly the exact same as when he solves a case at the precinct - it’s one that Amy recognises well - except they’re in the middle of their dimly lit living room and there’s a certain softness in his eyes as realisation hits him. “A stork. With a baby?”

“With a baby,” Amy confirms. “…Our baby.”

“Our baby? You’re…?”

Amy nods, unable to stop tears from welling in her eyes. It’s been three months of trying and almost an entire day of knowing the most momentous, life-altering news without being able to tell her husband, and the look of pure awe in his eyes is overwhelming.

“We’re having a baby? For realz? You’re actually pregnant? Like, no take backs?”

“Yes, Jake,” she laughs and the tears start falling. “No take backs, I promise. I did like six tests earlier.”

“Ames,” her husband reaches to pull her into the tightest of hugs, utterly unable to contain his excitement. When he pulls back for a moment, there are tears forming in his eyes too and then he’s leaning in to kiss her, or at least he tries to. It ends up that they’re more smiling against each other’s lips, this moment being something they’ve dreamed of for months.

“Santiago, I can’t believe this is happening,” Jake says, littering quick kisses across her face, wherever he can reach.

“Me neither,” she giggles, placing a hand on his arm to try and steady him. “We’re going to be parents.”

Jake pulls her t-shirt up to place a hand on her stomach as he continues to press endless kisses to her face. He rubs his hand gently, and the intimacy of it all is not lost on Amy when he quietly mumbles against her skin, “There’s really a baby in there.”

Her hand covers his on her stomach and she leans against his side. “I love you, Jake.”

“I love you so much, Ames,” he says reverently, wrapping his other arm round her and holding her close. He kisses her temple and, after a quiet moment, he grins, “Hey, can I show you how much I love you and how ridiculously happy I am on the couch?”

Amy grins back at him and shifts so that she’s practically sitting on his lap on the floor, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. She loves this man with all her being, loves their baby just as much, and she’s thinking this train of thought when Jake leans in to kiss her, and suddenly it hits her that there are far more pressing matters at hand. “Uh, babe?” she pulls back abruptly, Jake’s eyebrows knitted in concern. “Um, do you mind if we finish the puzzle first? It’s just it’s been sitting in our closet since the week after we started trying -I ordered it online because I was so excited - and I really want to frame it and-”

“Babe, it’s okay,” Jake chuckles, one hand stroking her back while the other is already blindly reaching for the remaining pieces. “This is, like, the best puzzle you’ve ever made me do. And the most you pregnancy reveal ever.“

She kisses him again, partly in agreement, but mostly just because she can.


	2. one night, one moment, and everything has changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50\. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

“There’s a typo in this crossword puzzle!” Amy utters in disgrace and, in that moment, there’s a cosmic shift and the stars align. Romantic epiphanies are dope.

Jake looks over at her, takes in the way her brow furrows and her mouth involuntarily hangs open in indignation, and he decides his girlfriend has never looked cuter in all the time he’s known her. _His girlfriend_. Two years of dating - minus Florida, the best two years of his entire life - and somehow, even in moments like this where they’re just hanging out in bed, it still feels kind of surreal; how he got so lucky so as to be in love with his best friend, he’ll never know. She’s gorgeous, and super smart, and incredible in just about every way, and he never wants to lose what they have together. Jake knows, looking at the way she frowns intensely at her crossword, as a matter of fact that he wants to spend his life with her. He wants to raise children with her, tease her and laugh with her, lie next to her as she does her crossword until they’re old and gross and probably blind and their shared nurse has to fill in the crossword for her. He’s never felt like this about anyone ever before, and he’s pretty sure even a gross and super wrinkly Amy would still be sexy as hell. (He’s certain that that thought only crosses your mind when you’ve definitely found The One.)

If his life were a rom-com, he thinks, and someone was filming them right now, it would probably be a super boring climax to the film: realising all of this on a Friday night-in as they wind down before turning the lights off. But this is real life and it’s the fucking greatest: Amy Santiago is the love of his life and she’s still frowning and biting her lip at the newspaper she’s holding.

“Since when were there only twelve letters in accommodation?!” she says irritably, and Jake assumes it’s a rhetorical question. “I’m so going to complain to the Times in the morning; it’s so ridiculous that this got through editing because now the rest of the crossword is unsolvable and -”

Jake shoves his phone to his bedside table and kisses her, hard. He just can’t help himself. He never knew he could get turned on by her being angry at a crossword but, then again, there’s a lot of things he didn’t know before Amy.

“Babe, I-” she pulls back taken by surprise, but he just takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and any protest she was forming is lost to oblivion. He smiles against her lips, shifting his body so that he’s almost on top of her, and then he’s one-handedly tugging the newspaper out of her hands and placing it on her bedside table.

“Hey, I was going to do the sudoku next, you know that,” Amy accuses a little breathlessly against his lips, and he does know that, but little does _she_ know, twenty seconds ago he had the most important revelation of his life and he’s never been more in love with her.

“Mm, you can do it tomorrow, after you complain or whatever,” Jake replies, kissing her lips again before trailing a line of kisses along her jawline.

“Jake-” she huffs out laugh, her left hand raking through his hair and holding the back of his head close to her. “What has gotten into you?”

“I just love you,” he continues his trail of kisses down her neck, each press to her skin enough to make her heart flutter (but not enough to leave a bruise and elicit relentless teasing from Gina - they learnt that one the hard way). “A lot. ‘N you look so hot when you’re annoyed at crosswords.”

Amy whimpers slightly when he grinds gently against her and pulls down the straps of her tank top to expose her chest, where hickies are very much allowed. “Love you too - uh - so much,” she squirms under his touch, and he loves that only he gets to see her like this. Ten blissful seconds pass and then she’s completely giving in, shimmying herself until she’s lying under him, her hand coming to cradle his face. She strokes his cheek with her thumb to make him look her in the eye, her pupils delightfully wide and turned on, and then she’s lowering her voice, speaking in almost a whisper with a small smile, “Make me forget about that typo, baby.”

As far as Jake’s concerned, it’s the dirtiest request he’s ever heard in his life, and he absolutely doesn’t need to be told twice. Amy can make anything sound sexy, can make him feel loved and safe like no one else can, and he knows that he’d pretty much do anything for her at this point to show her how truly, madly, deeply he loves her. He grins down at her, before kissing her lips once more and nuzzling her nose with his. She is his favourite person in the entire world, his soulmate, his future wife, after all.


	3. if u seek amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38\. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss. set post 4x18, chasing amy.

“I’m pretty sure Kylie hates me,” Jake announces once they finally get home to the warmth of their apartment past midnight. The familiar walk back hand in hand from Shaw’s had mainly been filled with Jake listing every single Transformers’ name - just to prove to Amy and himself that he could indeed do it without the trivia pressure - and Amy nodding along at all the right moments with no way to verify whether he was actually right or not. She loves her dork of a boyfriend so much.

“She doesn’t hate you, babe,” Amy assures, toeing off her boots and hanging her coat its rightful hook next to Jake’s leather jacket. “She just gets annoyed since she’s the founding member of Trivia Newton John. I mean, we don’t want to lose our national ranking.”

“She still hasn’t forgiven me for not knowing what that American Revolution dude said over two hundred years ago, you know,” he remarks, following his girlfriend like a puppy dog into their bedroom. It’s been a long day - definitely one of their crazier ones - and changing out of their work clothes after sixteen stressful hours sounds like heaven.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I have either,” Amy says, opening her chest of drawers in search of a clean pyjama t-shirt. When she turns round Jake’s frowning at her in apparent offence, so she quickly adds with a smirk, “Kidding.”

He pads over to her, unable to resist the sight of her beginning to unbutton her flowery blouse, and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. “Hey, since I’m the smartest person you know, can I still get three minutes?“ He kisses the shell of her ear to punctuate his request and, even though she’s ridiculously tired and mentally exhausted having processed about every emotion under the sun today, it’s enough for Amy to decide that the day is far from over yet.   
  
“Mm, I think you can get a bit more than three,” she laughs, her hands brushing his forearms. She turns around in his arms, her left hand coming to caress his cheek gently. “You were kind of the best boyfriend ever today.”

He cocks his head with a smug, yet still bashful smile, and Amy doesn’t miss a beat before tenderly kissing it off his face. When she pulls back - smiling at seeing him a little flustered, loving that she alone has this effect on him - she wraps both her arms around his neck and sighs contentedly. “Seriously, thank you for finding me and calming me down. I know I should’ve talked to you but then I got distracted by an extra pack of flashcards and I just had to leave and -”

“Ames, it’s okay. I mean, you scared me a bit today, but you’re safe and you freaking nailed that exam and I’m so ridiculously proud of you,” Jake says, one hand anchored on her hip while the other comfortingly strokes her back.

“You are?”

“Of course I am, Santiago. My kickass girlfriend is going to be the best sergeant the NYPD’s ever seen,” he smiles at her, that one smile that’s reserved just for her and never fails to make her melt. “And I’m always here for her if she freaks out. I hope she knows that because I’m really not the biggest fan of the idea of losing her.”

In any other circumstance, Amy would tease him for being cheesy but, at half midnight, his earnest voice sings in her ear and all she can feel is an overwhelming gratitude to the universe that she has such a caring, supportive man in her life. “She knows,” she says softly, smiling up at him fondly.

“I love you,” Jake whispers, before catching her lips in a sweet, delicate kiss. Like their earlier kiss on the rooftop, it’s fuelled by promises and reassurance and pure love.

“I love you,” Amy whispers back, and every time she says those three words to him she means it more and more. She reaches up to kiss him again more fervently, pressing her body to his and tightening her grip around him. He’s quick to deepen the kiss, and when he skillfully slides his tongue in her mouth, Amy can’t help but softly moan against his lips.

Their bodies are so close together, yet there’s suddenly an intense feeling of wanting to be closer and she can feel just how turned on he’s getting against her thigh. “Want to get your three minutes, babe?” Amy pants, leaning her forehead against his and caressing the back of his neck.

Jake’s eyes open immediately. “Hey, you promised more than three!”  
  
“Well if you can last that long,” she teases, her finger gently poking his cheek.  
  
“That was one time!” He leans down to bury his blushing face in her neck, taking the opportunity to suck gently at her skin before murmuring, “Not my fault you’re so hot.” His hands lower and grip her ass as if to prove his point and, if that wasn’t a strong enough argument already, he’s picking her up and guiding her towards their bed.   
  
“Whatever you say, Pineapples,” Amy giggles as her head touches the pillows and Jake slots himself between her legs, making quick work of continuing to unbutton her blouse, “Whatever you say.”


	4. try once more like you did before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

It's the sound of an anguished groan coming from the general direction of the bathroom that startles Jake awake at 7am on a Saturday morning. Taking in the empty space next to him, he immediately switches into worried husband mode with the same instinctive level of adrenaline as an active shooter response. **  
**

"Ames?" he clambers out of bed in only his boxers, concern lacing his voice as he knocks on the bathroom door. "Babe, is everything okay?"  
  
When the door swings open, he's greeted by the ethereally beautiful sight of his wife in panties and one of his old t-shirts with her fists scrunched at her sides and her eyebrows furrowed in a frown. (With her untamed bedhead, she also kind of like an angry troll doll but he definitely knows that telling her so won't earn him any Husband Points this particular morning.) "Nothing's okay," she snaps, biting the inside of her mouth.

At the look of confusion on his face, Amy briefly unfolds her left fist to reveal a tampon wrapper before dramatically shoving it in the bin. "My fucking period, Jake!"

 _Oh_. In spite of the years he's had to clock her cycle, her period usually finds a way to creep up on him (and his post-date night plans); Amy, on the other hand, meticulous in keeping track of her own body, is hardly ever caught off guard by it. An apparent exception to this is now, a mere few weeks after they finally decided that a baby - a stinking cute baby with brown eyes and brown curls -  is something they're ready for, something they both really, really want.  
  
"You need me to -"  
  
"It's not supposed to be here!" she interrupts in frustration, her bottom lip quivering as tears threaten to fall. "Because that means I'm not...I'm not..."  
  
"Hey, hey, Ames, come here," Jake immediately crosses the short distance between them in their tiny New York bathroom and extends his arms toward her. In turn, she immediately folds into him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Shh, honey, it's only our first go, we know it can take months," he rubs her lower back gently in an attempt to comfort  her. "Time's on our side."  
  
"I know," she mutters stubbornly, "It's just so unfair. And so stupid of me to get my hopes up."   
  
Jake, unsure of the right thing to say and not wanting to make her feel any worse by admitting that he had kind of got his hopes up as well, wordlessly tightens his grip around her and lets her quietly sob against him, bringing his right hand to cradle the back of her head.  
  
It's only two minutes later when he hears a familiar pained groan against his neck as Amy brings a hand to her stomach at the onset of a cramp, bringing them both back to reality. "I'm going back to bed," she solemnly huffs, stepping back from his embrace and looking up at him with pouting lips. Even though he knows she had every right to feel as sorry for herself as she is, she still looks so ridiculously cute that he can’t help himself from pressing a quick kiss to her lips to remove her pout. 

His hand moves to wipe a stray tear away from her cheek. "Hot water bottle and paracetamol?"

"You're the best," she gives him a tired, but genuine, smile before slinking back into their bed, the floral comforter becoming a shield from the rest of the world.  
  
When he returns to their bedroom five minutes later armed with her pink fluffy hot water bottle in one hand and a packet of painkillers in the other, his heart pangs sympathetically at the doorway at the sight of his wife curled in pain and sadness on her side. He hates hates  _hates_  that he's so helpless when she's feeling like this and, for the first time in his entire life, curses his perfect penis for falling short of a miracle in the last month.  
  
All he can do is hand her a painkiller and climb in beside her to assume his rightful place as the big spoon, positioning the hot water bottle over her lower stomach. "Thank you, babe," she sighs gratefully, awkwardly leaning her right hand back to caress his face and pull him down for a chaste kiss.

"Anything you need, Ames," he assures her with a further kiss to her cheek as she settles on her left side once more. He wraps an arm round her front to hold her close and to dutifully keep the hot water bottle in place, trying to convey in a gesture that he’s got her, always. "And anything I can do to help - y'know, the whole trying thing - I want to do it, so just tell me."  
  
She brings the back of his hand to her lips, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"And, for real, our sex life is about to get a whole lot more organised by the way," she announces with a smile and a tinge of renewed determination, lacing her fingers with his. "There are clearly variables I haven't accounted for yet. For one, we're going to need to go to CVS for vitamin supplements today, okay?"  
  
"Okay," he squeezes her hand, stifling an affectionate chuckle. If there's anyone on earth who can single-handedly make Mother Nature her bitch through the brilliance of binders and careful planning, it's his wife (just one reason of many that makes Jake sure that she's actually a superhuman goddess). And if there's anything that turns his wife on - aside from his natural and all round handsomeness, of course - it's planning. Ever since the previously abstract concept of settling down became far more real once they started dating, he’s known that trying for a baby that's half-Santiago was inherently going be one hell of a ride. Breathing in the scent of his wife's hair and entangling a leg with hers, he’s absolutely certain he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It’s gonna happen, Ames. Operation Stupid Good Sex is nothing we can't handle,” he whispers.

Her eyes already closed and heavy with sleep, for the first time that morning, Amy actually laughs and it’s categorically the most beautiful sound in the world. She snuggles her back into him further. “Team Santiago Peralta’s speciality. It's gonna happen.”

And less than a month (and five pregnancy tests) later, it does.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comments n i'll blow u a kiss


End file.
